Anastasia King
Anastasia Marie King, also known as "Ana," is first year Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Best known for her insatiable curiosity. Appearance wegeg Personality ewibiwebviwebvilwebvlwbe ew rve rvren er vje vkerj vkjer vkjer vkje rv vjer v Likes * Charms Class * Rain * Thunder * Lightning * Music * Sweets * Her mum Dislikes * Teachers being disappointed in her * People who think they're better than others for no reason * The word "no" * Heights Hobbies: * Reading * Swimming * Sailing * Stargazing * Asking Questions Biography Before Hogwarts On a cold day in November 2007, a freak electrical fire was sparked on twenty year old Anderson "Anders" King's small boating vessel, The Tempest. ''He had been visiting his family's estate located on the coast of Denmark. Anderson was forced to abandon ship, being too far off the coast to apparate to shore legally. Just as the ship fully sunk, nineteen year old Sofie Theodorsen, marine biology student, spotted Anderson while scuba diving close by. She swam to the surface and removed her mask, introducing herself and offering him a ride back to the shore on her small sailboat, ''The Little Mermaid. Sofie returned to shore, and took Anderson to a hospital. Anderson remained mostly unconscious throughout the trip, waking up once, but only making out fleeting images of Sofie's bright red hair, and a captivating voice softly humming. When Anderson woke up in the hospital room, he quickly noticed Sofie asleep left without a trace, leaving only him with the vague memories of a tune he didn't recognize. Upon being released from the hospital, he ventured back to the estate in a daze, where he met up with his lifetime friend and brother in everything but blood, Maxwell "Wells" Shepard. He detailed the strange and unbelievable events that had happened to him, and expressed his desire to find his rescuer to thank her. Maxwell urged him to try and remember any information that might help them find the mystery girl, but all Anderson could recall was the melody he had heard. Undeterred, Maxwell dragged his friend to the street, walking up to the nearest person and explaining his friend's plight, asking if he could tell them what the song Anderson heard was. The stranger agreed, and recognized the song Before Ana was born, when she was still in her mother's womb, Dad cut off from pureblood fam for marrying muggle Sophie, when he died Sophie sent a letter to the family asking for support for the child, they ignored her. Luckily her adoptive older brother Sam stepped in and helped out. Grew up in a small village on the coast of Denmark with her mother Sofie and two uncles, Maxwell and Samuel. First Year Summer Camp Ana began her summer camp excited, nervous, and everything in between. She had never spent the night anywhere other than home before, not even for a sleepover, never having been invited for one. To go A few hours after the introductory feast, she made friends with two fellow campers, Crescent Mistwood and Cantrelle DeChambeau. While hanging out with them on the Quidditch stands, they spotted a pair of professors at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Cantrelle yelled out a suggestive remark, causing the trio to flee to the castle in an attempt to not get caught. They hid in an abandoned classroom, but were the teacher caught up, assigning them detention. On the bright side, Ana made two new friends, something she had never had before! 07/01/2018 The next morning, the new group of friends ate breakfast together, and Ana explained the purpose of a hashtag to Crescent. After breakfast they took a spin on the grand staircase, ending up in a spiral staircase filled with mirrors. At the top of the stairs was a mirror that they all felt very unnerved by, so they unanimously decided to leave. Later on, Ana visited the library, where she met Mila, Felix, and Devin for the first time, as well as Quentin and Crescent. They struck up a game of truth or dare, suggested by Ana. After a few turns, Felix was dared by Devin to steal Professor Pyjama's pyjamas. After a short discussion, they hatched a plan. Half the group were to go to the professor's office and steal the pyjamas, while the other half would distract him in a corridor. Upon discovering that the office was locked, the retrieval team returned to the distraction team. The professor had been wearing the pyjamas the whole time. Thus, everyone tackled him, and then stole his shirt and pants and ran off to the meet up point. Quentin and Crescent stayed behind, expressing their guilt and apologizing to the professor for their actions.The rest of the group stewed in slow building guilt for a few hours. The entire group reformed outside the professor's office, where they waited for him to come back so they could give him back the pajamas. When he arrived he let them inside and gave them hot chocolate and they apologized and he told them to write letters to each other as punishment. 07/02/2018 The next day, Ana had charms class. During the question and answer portion, she got into a debate with the professors about if a desk had feelings. They learned the spell Colovaria, which took Ana got on the first try, painted her desk yellow a "bright, cheery, sunshine yellow". She then attempted the charm on herself. While the first few tries were unsuccessful, she did eventually get it, all of her skin turning navy blue. After the class, she introduced herself to Connie Merrit, taking her to meet her friends.07/03/2018 A few days pass, and Ana found herself atop the astronomy tower. There she found Crescent, with a (seemingly) sleeping Quentin atop her. She and Crescent had a short conversation about Quentin's guilt over the pajama heist, Ana also expressing her feelings of gratefulness to have real friends for the first time, and her worry about being distanced by houses. Crescent reassured her that they were real friends, and they wouldn't be pulled apart after sorting. Quentin "woke up," and they all returned to the common room, where Ana and Quentin fall asleep, Crescent staying up reading. A day or so later, Ana and Quentin encountered Crescent in the great hall. They held a conversation, during which Quentin revealed that he had a twin sister, Elessia, not currently attending Hogwarts. Ana expressed her empathy for Elessia not attending Hogwarts. Cantrelle joined them, coinciding with Quentin leaving. When he left, Quentin forgot an unshared note declaring Elessia "...the most amazing and strongest person you'll ever meet," which Cantrelle read and shared with the other girls. Ana was deeply moved by the simple yet heartfelt expression. 07/04/2018 Later in the week, Ana ran across the music room while exploring the castle, and found Mila inside the room, playing the flute. She watched her play, panicking and moving to leave when Mila noticed her presence before she could be berated for intruding. Mila reassured her that she didn't mind Ana watching, and they had a brief conversation about Ana being interested in learning an instrument. 07/05/2018 On the first day of the last week of the camp, Quentin was sent to the hospital wing after an adventure with Felix and Devin. Ana and Crescent visited him together. After being filled in on the cause of the visit, Ana had a minor existential crisis regarding the sentience of clothing. She expressed her worry about Quentin getting injured, and she and Crescent made him promise to be more careful in the future. The entire conversation occurred during an extend hug. 07/06/2018 While eating dinner in the great hall Crescent that night, Ana discovered the existence of house elves, and underwent a minor crisis. In a fit of anger she towed Crescent to the kitchens, to go meet the elves. The visit greatly distressed her, and she ranted at length to Crescent about the injustice of it all, before succumbing to great sobs, holding onto her friend through-out it. When she calmed, she suggested the go to the music room. In the music room, Ana and Crescent encountered Mila practicing the cello. Ana learned that Mila could play a number of different instruments, and was suitably shocked. A minor argument occurred when she asked if Mila would tutor her in an instrument, to which Mila responded negatively. Ana's hurt feelings were expressed, and the misunderstanding was resolved.07/06/2018-07/08/2018 During the break before the school year began, Ana visited a Flourish and Bott's, where she ran into Mila and her pet cat. They held a brief conversation, until Ana spotted a Sign Language learning book in the cart of Rook King, who was working there. Mila left shortly after, and Ana purchased the book before leaving as well. 07/08/2018 First Term During the sorting ceremony feast, disaster struck. Ana excitedly brought up the idea of learning sign language to Quentin, and he became extremely upset, handing her a note commanding her to get away from him and storming out of the great hall. Ana read the note, and fled to the bathroom in tears. Christine Marylin, a prefect followed Ana to the bathroom. She spoke with Ana, awkwardly attempting to comfort her, eventually convincing her to return to the great hall. Once back in the hall, Ana held a conversation with Ben Green about the nature of his shadow powers, and expressed interest in learning a water version of them. When the feast ended, all the students left to their dorms, the first years being show the way by their prefects. Ana was shown the Ravenclaw common room, and enthused about the no rental fee library, before retiring to her room. Later that night, Ana left the dorms for the Astronomy tower, where encountered Crescent. A moment later Mila entered the tower as well. Seeing that something was wrong with Ana, Crescent asked what was making her upset. Ana explained the altercation she had with Quentin earlier that day, and her feelings regarding it. Crescent and Mila attempted to comfort her, to a small amount of success. 07/08/2018 An undetermined time later, Ana ran into Rook in the library. They had a brief conversation, and then went to the Duelling Room where Rook taught her some some defensive spells. 07/13/2018 During the Halloween dance, Ana and Quentin shared a dance had a meaningful discussion regarding their estrangement. When they parted, Ana found Felix, who was teaching Devin ballroom dancing. Ana and Devin had a conversation about the philosophy of identity, clones, and the meaning of dance. In revenge for making him listen to their musings with his own two ears, Felix convinced Ana to drink the Pompion potion spiked pumpkin juice, resulting in her head being temporarily pumpkinated. 07/21/2018 Some time after Halloween, Ana came across Arabella Applebee at the theater. Arabella demonstrated her talent for singing and dancing, and Ana showed off her skill at charms by turning the Arabella's shoes and the stage into a trampoline like surface, which they bounced around. 07/24/2018-07/27/2018 pumkin patch scene Winter Break Over Winter Break, Ana was invited to stay at Felix's house. Wells apparated her to there, but when they rang the doorbell, a very beaten down looking house elf answered the door. Ana became very upset, and had Wells take her back home, as she was unable to force herself to meet the people who would do that to a house elf. 08/07/2018 Second Term Reparo Class New Student Very early morning Valentine's Day saw Ana stargazing on top of the astronomy tower, where a Cupid came and delivered a box of chocolates and a short note from Edward, thanking Ana for showing him around the castle.08/19/2018 Ana's first flying lesson started off on a bad note for Ana, as her stomach was in knots over her fear of heights. After a few failed attempts at getting the broom to jump into her hand, she finally succeeded by comparing flying to the sensation of swimming. 08/19/2018-08/20/2018 Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Class of 2028 Category:Characters